The Last Time
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: Sequel to 'The Moment I Knew'. Mai and Naru's happy ending. Read and review. *COMPLETE* :)


**A/N: Here is the sequel to 'The Moment I Knew' as requested by animejuliet. This one's for you. Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH or the song 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_Found myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads they lead me here._

It'd been a month since the day of Mai's birthday. He regretted not being able to get there. It wasn't like he didn't want to be there because he did. He loved her and always wanted her to be happy. It'd also been three weeks since they had broken up. He hadn't slept or eaten properly since that day and they physical signs were all there. He was loathe to admit it but he missed her and hated the way they had both become.

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room, all alone,_

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better._

He stood in front of her front door, wondering if she was home or not since the inside of the house was completely dark. He wondered if she missed him like he did her. Shaking his head, he berated himself for thinking something so stupid. If he knew her, and he did, she would be in the exact same condition as he was only her eyes would be red and puffy from crying. He wished things could have been different. He wished he could have been at her party to see the beautiful smile on beautiful face. He turned away from her door about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking, no past,_

_No reasons why,_

_Just you and me._

He turned, knowing the hand belonged to her. His heart broke even more at the sight before him. Mai looked torn and broken, not knowing what to do. He took a tentative step towards her as her hand slipped from his shoulder. She looked down, her hair covering her face.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye._

"Mai, I'm sorry." He said, pulling her into his embrace. She shivered slightly at the wind that suddenly picked up. She moved her arms from her side and wrapped them around his waist. His heart skipped a beat at this action. Before he realised it, silent tears were streaming down his face. He felt his shirt become wet as sobs suddenly wracked her small body.

"Oliver." She whispered into his shirt, making him shiver. He softly pressed a kiss into to her hair, gathering her up into his arms and walking into her apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him and managed to flick on a light before settling them both on the couch in her living room.

"Mai, can you forgive me? I want you back. I haven't eaten or slept properly since we broke up. Breaking up with you is like Gene dying all over again. I'm sorry." Naru told her, lifting her head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. They could both see pain and heartbreak in each other's eyes.

"I forgive you, Oliver. I've been the same. I can't stand being apart from you." Mai replied softly, raw emotion in her eyes and tears still streaming down her cheeks. She hiccupped, and Naru's face softened as he stared at the girl he loved.

"I love you, Mai. Forever and Always." Naru told her leaning down, his eyes asking a silent question and searching hers for the answer. Before he could do anything else, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Tentative at first, the kiss deepened and became more passionate. The kiss ended all too soon and Mai looked up at him.

"I love you too, Oliver. Forever and Always." She promised before pulling him down again and kissing him soundly. This time the kiss lasted much longer and their hearts soared, healing. The pieces of their broken hearts came together, whole once more. They would always remember the pain and heartache when they argued but they would always come out stronger for it. Nothing would keep them apart anymore.

They would be together, forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: Done and done. A happy ending for Naru and Mai. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
